A Sound of Silence
by Catwho
Summary: Inu-Yasha meets Kagome's CD player.


The Sounds of Silence

**A Sound of Silence**

_(or: Inuyasha meets Two-Mix)_

A ShortFic   
by Cat Who

Inu-yasha doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and other respected companies. Please dun sue, me poor.

I also don't any of the j-bands listed, although I DO own a number of their CDs (real imports, too, not knockoffs), so again, please dun sue.

* * *

Kagome rooted around her backpack, desperately searching for her math book. She had a test in less than a week, and she was so far behind she'd given up any real hope of passing. Some part of her just couldn't _not_ study, though, so she continued searching for the missing textbook in vain.

Finally, she just stood up, lifted her backpack up in the air . . . and dumped the entire thing out.

The rest of the group, sitting around the campfire, looked at her in surprise.

"Ah . . . . there it is!" she cried in relief, and grabbed the book, leaving the rest of the backpack's contents spilled across the ground. Her Walkman rolled near Inu-Yasha's feet.

"Eh, what's this, Kagome?" the hanyou said, poking the odd contraption gingerly with one finger. By chance he managed to poke the "play" button, and it whirred and clicked. The soft sounds of The Brilliant Green began to seep out of the headphones, a few feet away.

Inu-Yasha leapt back.

Even Miriku and Sango leaned back, eyes wide open at the demon thing.

"Oh, it's just my Discman," Kagome said, slightly embarassed. "I forgot I had it in there."

"Is it alive, Kagome-san?" Miroku said, poking it just like Inu-Yasha had.

"Oh, no, it's just a bit of electronics," she said, and sighed when they blinked at the foreign word. "Here." She stood up, grabbed the headphones, and tried to place them over Inu-Yasha's ears. The half demon shied away.

"Osuwari," she said calmly.

"Bitch," he answered, his face in the dirt.

"I told you, there's nothing to be afraid of. It won't hurt you."

She tried again to place the headphones over his ears, only to realize that he _had_ no ears there. Finally, she compromised and put them on him upside down.

"Hey, there's voices in there! Ack . . . this music . . it's HORRIBLE . . . .I like it."

Kagome sat back down, smiling slightly at the look of wonder on Inu-Yasha's face. He wasn't much impressed with her time at all, but apparently even the Discman was enough to awe even him. Shippou climbed onto his head and stuck one ear against Inu-Yasha's, listening in as well.

Sango and Miriko whispered among themselves and took off. Kagome stared after them, then shrugged.

She sighed, happy, and settled back down to studying. She should have thought of this months ago! With Inu-Yasha and Shippou occupied . . . and Miroku and Sango . . . somewhere, she had peace and quiet to study. Perfect.

At least it was perfect until Inu-Yasha started singing along with the song.

"_There willlllll be loooove there, there will be love waaaaaaiting for you_," he sang in an offkey voice, garbling the English words even worse than she'd have thought possible. 

Kagome stuck her head in her textbook, wincing. Now she realized why she'd never thought about it.

Inu-yasha stopped singing when she threw a shoe at him, and had the grace to look chagrined. He listened in silence for a few songs. This was one of Kagome's "favorite mix" CDs that she'd had a friend give to her; it contained her favorite songs from bands ranging from L'arc~en~Ciel to_ move_ to Two-Mix.

Wait a minute . . . 

Too late, she realized that the next song on the CD would be Two Mix's _Ready, go!_, which had been recorded at twice volume to get the best bass line. She mentally counted down, and when Inu-Yasha jumped a foot in the air, knocking poor Shippou into the sky, she knew he had hit it.

"What the hell was that??" he said, ripping the headphones off and rubbing his abused ears angrily. He whipped out Tessaiga and aimed it above the innocent Discman, ready to slice it in half. Kagome quickly rescued the CD player.

"It's just Two-Mix. They like their music loud," she answered, clutching the Discman to herself defensively.

"That's it, I'm never letting myself get tricked by that . . . that thing again." Inu-Yasha resheathed Tessaiga and sat down, his ears still twitching.

Kagome smiled and continued studying her math, and only then did she begin to really wonder where Sango and Miroku were.

* * *

In a clearing, not far away . . . 

"I was mistaken, I see" Miroku said, rubbing his bruised head.

"Very. I made the mistake of listening to Kagome's music once before and I didn't want to be around when Inu-Yasha heard it for the first time. Kami-sama, that stuff can get loud," Sango replied, covering her violated bosom angrily. 

"Ahhh . . ." Miroku said, miserably.

* * *

End.

(Dumb, yes. Sorry.)


End file.
